Multi saws are often configured to house a replaceable saw blades, which can selectively retract into or extend out of the handle of the utility knife. Some conventional multi saws are configured to receive removable hacksaw blades, which are elongated blades conventionally supported at opposite ends thereof. In many multi saws, the handle is configured to support a hacksaw blade installed thereon at one end and/or at one or more intermediate positions along the length of the hacksaw blade. Other conventional multi saws are configured to receive removable jab saw blades, while still other conventional multi saws are configured to receive removable reciprocating saw blades. Some multi saws are configured to permit folding of certain saw blades into the handle of the multi saw for storage. For example, one such folding multi saw is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,284.
Among other things, the present application relates to an improved folding multi saw configured to receive replaceable saw blades therein while facilitating quick replacement of such blades.